Maximum Ride: Flock Meets Flock
by Shadow Maximum
Summary: There are a batch of would-be seventh graders who are freaks just like the flock! When they meet the Flock and Max, their hero, what will happen? What will happen between Jill (who is called Max for a little while) and Shadow? This might have some Fax but I'm really going to focus on my characters a lot.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I just want you to know that before I became Shadow Maximum, I used to be Faxy Max. Anyways, I'm not continuing Forevermore or my other account if you have read that one so . Anyways, this will be a Maximum Ride story but I will have new characters that I will mainly focus on. Enjoy the story!**

I use to be normal.

It's funny how abnormal that word is for me. It's also ironic.

I was just 13. A seventh grader. Now, I'm a freaking mutant freak!

My friends and I were all normal. We were all happy. But now we are caught up in some drama BS and we can't do anything about it.

Like I said, I was normal like anyone else. I ate, drink, slept, took showers and breathed. The only thing I didn't have was a girlfriend, which by the way I don't need. Yeah, I like someone but, oh just never mind!

Meet me. My name is Shadow. Because of the experiments those evil scientists did on me I now have blue spikey hair, eyes that change depending on the mood I am in and I have blue eyebrows. At least it's my favorite color.

My best friend is named Jill, but we call her Max, after our hero, Maximum Ride. She has blonde and blue hair and purple eyes.

My sister is Krystal and she has pink hair and eyes. Good Grief.

Then, there is Asher who is my best friend that is a boy. He has black eyes and black hair.

Yeah that's us. A freak show. I can't imagine anything worse.

Anyways, we were on a mission to go find the evil scientists and beat them up.

Not much more to it than that.

The thing that mainly pisses me off is that Asher and Krystal always tease about Max (Jill, get used to it) and I being together. But the problem is we're NOT. Yeah, we're good friends but hey, we don't "like" each other. But that's enough of that.

Oh and one small thing. We have these things on our backs. Mine are blue, purple and dark red. Max's was Blonde, blue and green. Asher's were black and purple. Krystal's are pink.

Still don't know what I am talking about? No?

We have _wings._


	2. Backstory

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't uploaded. I went to our family cabin. Anyways, thanks to The Reviewer of Fan Fiction to help me give the backstory and whatnot. Here it goes.**

Shadow POV-Memory

We were just at our school. Not _the school_. Just our normal middle school. There was just me-Shadow-, Jill-who was called Max because she looked a lot like Maximum Ride, she hated her name and Maximum Ride is our role model-, Asher, who was my best bud, and Krystal, who was my sister.

We were just eating our lunches. Just sitting there, thinking it would be a normal day, but of course, it wasn't just a normal day. Nope. Instead, these crazy scientists broke into the school and took _moi,_ Max, Krystal and Asher to the School.

That's where we were mutated. Now, we were freaks. We eventually broke out of there at night and it wasn't until two weeks later that we found out that we had wings.

Now, I feel like we are the abandoned members of the flock.

So that's how it all happened. In a crazy, nutty, four hours. Just like that. It's fudging ridiculous that we have to deal with it. But now, here is the reason_ we _got taken. I didn't actually see this happen, but I read it on Google.

Third-Person POV

Thirteen years earlier-March 28, 2001-The day when they all were born.

"But, we don't want to lose our babies! No! I will not lose another one of my babies!" Doctor M. explained.

"I won't lose him like I lost Max. No, I just won't have it. You see what happens if you take him away. Look what happened to Max. To her friends-they escaped. So will he. He will destroy you."

Doctor Valencia was worried for all of the nurses who were losing their babies. One, two, three. Shadow, Jill, Asher. Poor Krystal wasn't even thought of yet. Doctor M didn't know she had twins. She passed out, just as she had Krystal. Then, the babies were taken away.

They were adopted by neighboring families in a place that wasn't Arizona. The scientists waited until the right time to experiment. But, it was a long ways away, so there focus was on Maximum Ride. Once she got away, and they couldn't catch her, they got Shadow, Jill, Krystal and Asher.

But the crazy scientists didn't know that these four children were looking for a vengeance. But boy they were.

Shadow POV

We were trying to find bombs to finally blow up the school. Once that was done, I guess that we would just fly around until our wings get sore. I still couldn't believe that we were freaks. Sometimes I loved it. Sometimes I wish I could rip out my own intestines and lungs and fudging eat them.

Holy Shit, that would be a mess, but of course I would never actually do that.

Well, now we are in present day. We were still flying around, when I saw something flying strait towards me.

Damn, it was a dream come true.


	3. Flock meets flock

**The third chappie. Yay! Now you finally know what the objects are! Anyways, I hope you like it! Oh and, by the way, I **_**am**_** going to have Max (Jill) and Shadow together **_**eventually**_** but for now, read the story and just shut up! No I'm just kidding but seriously.**

"Hey Max!" I called.

"We might have to change your name!"

"Why?

"Because, the other Max is here."

"You are bluffing!"

"No I am not!" My eyes were focused on Jill, who I couldn't call Max anymore, now and I didn't look ahead. So, I crashed into Max (Ride) and for a moment I was speechless, as was everyone else.

"Who are you? Please don't tell me that you are here to help us save the world because the world is actually in no danger."

Yeah Maximum was exactly like she was in the books and movies.

I stepped up.

"Hi. I'm Shadow. These are my friends Jill, Asher and my sister Krystal. We had no intention on meeting or finding you. We just found you by luck. And let me just say, that you are all of our heroes."

Maximum POV

Really? I'm sort of moved actually. But, he looked oddly familiar and most of the time that is not a good sign.

"Well, what are you doing? With the wings and all that, I suppose that you have someone that you are trying to get back at. If you are, well, we have nothing else to do so I guess that we can help you."

Fang raised an eyebrow. The kids looked speechless. Iggy was being stupid.

"Wow, now it must be really foggy! I can't see Nudge and she is like three feet in front of me."

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

But that time, it wasn't me. It was Shadow. Something was going on.

It could have just been the fact that he read the books. But he said it the exact same way.

"Looks like I will have to stick with 'Jill.'" The one who I guess whose name was Jill had stepped up and sounded depressed, I'm glad to be a hero.

I decided I need to know more about them.

"Where are you from?" Shadow stepped up, even closer to I think Jill.

"We come from Nevada and sort of lost direction. We are actually trying to get to Colorado so we can get revenge on the Scientists that experimented on us."

Well that's a roadblock.

"My god, you guys are looking for the School. Now we definitely have to help."

So it was set.

Shadow POV

Nice! It's always good to hear that 6 more people are helping, along with Total.

"So, all the boys, before we leave, we need to do research, okay. The girls will split into groups of two and research all of our real last names. Boys, you research the school, see if it's actually still functioning."

"Okay!" everyone said except Fang. What a badass.

Now, it was really set. It was on like Diddy Kong.

But we weren't exactly prepared for what we would find out, oh no. Instead, we spent three hours in shock after we found out what we found out.


	4. In shock

**HEY GUYS! It's me again and this chapter will have an epic reveal…. DUHN DUHN DUHN! Anyways, thanks to the two people that reviewed. I can't even say how that feels. I really don't have anything to say so enjoy the story.**

Jill POV

Okay, so, I had to research last names right. Yeah. I already know mine, Iggy's and Max's, the real Max so I have less to do.

I did the less interesting ones first and nothing worth reporting.

Then, I did Fang.

"Yo, Jill, your last name is Grand right?

"Yea it is." Max was my partner, and she must have found something.

"Uhm, Fang's real name is…. Nick Grand."

Oh my god. My heart stopped. Fang gets to be my older brother! Yay!

So, since I only had one left, I did it in shock. Then, I was even more shocked.

"Max, your last name is Martinez right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"It says here and I quote; 'Shadow Star, better known as Shadow is a known experimental mutant just like the flock which includes Maximum "Ride" Martinez. He was born Shadow Martinez to his parents Doctor Valencia Martinez and Jeb Cartwright, who were not married. He is Maximum's sister as well as his sister Krystal, and they are both the half siblings of Ella Martinez. Shadow and his sister Krystal were adopted by Molly and Thomas Star. Since then, they have met friends Jill Grand and Asher Walker (son of Anne Walker) who are cousins.'"

She looked speechless, and I was too.

The person who I cared most about in the entire world was my role model's brother. Good grief.

I had to tell him.

Shadow POV.

No one said anything for three hours so I figure I might as well break the silence. But what was I going to say?

Also, there is something else that I have to worry about. If I am Max's brother, Jill is Fang's sister, if they got together then wouldn't that mean that Jill and I can't get together, because we'd be like, siblings-in-laws.

Or, maybe we can get together first, and they couldn't get together.

Nah, I'm just kidding. We are NOT going to get together. And, despite what I said earlier, I don't like ANYONE that way.

If I did, I'd go up to them and ask them out. Well, I couldn't do that now. No siree. But, even though it won't happen, I'd make a joke of it.

"Well, on the bright side, it saves the love square." Oh lol.

Max looked confused. "What?"

"Well, now I can't' fall in love with Max, Fang can't fall in love with you, so all the matches are set, because Iggy is with Ella." Who, by the way, was at their house.

Everyone gave off confused and disgusted faces as they looked at my grin. I can't blame them. I am like, the cutest guy I know. But of course, I had to tell them I was kidding, and the all looked relieved. Of course of course, this moment would not be complete if it didn't come with the teasing. Good God.

But the story gets weirder yet, and as I am telling you this, be aware that my own friends are in danger.


	5. Meet Brittney

**Hi! I upload fast, no? Well, I have another story so I am trying to get this done as fast as I can so I don't forget the other story. I also love that I have stayed committed enough to write the story. Here's chappie five.**

Shadow POV

Please note, the amount of sarcasm in the following sentences may depress you, so be aware.

I love being a freak! I love being able to fly and have wings! I love everything about myself! Because no one's life would be complete without danger, excitement and extraordinary adventures, right? Well, I'm here to tell you that that is absolutely, positively, totally, shmotally, quadropoppily (yes, I can make up words) INCORRECTEMONDO!

Yeah, I surprise myself too. But I cannot help it.

The few hours were all a blur.

We went to a restaurant, ordered lots of food, got kicked out, destroyed the place, got out of there and Asher died. No, I'm just kidding, Asher didn't die. I'm just extremely not serious today. But the rest did happen. Such a shame. They had great steak, awesome ice cream and the PERFECT bacon. Oh yeah baby. But they were out of business. The dumbasses did not know when to stop asking dumb questions. Yeah, I get it, 10 kids and Total ordering $2,786.42 of food isn't normal but I'd take the money, that would majorly help with bills.

I guess that's our life: Rejection, shame, fame, repeat.

So now, we were on our way to the school. But we had to stop by Arizona so Max could say bye to Ella and my mom.

We decided to walk the next hour because we were tired. Eventually, we came to a hotel, where we met a non-mad scientist named Brittney.

She had blond hair, tons of freckles and was, I admit, a little cute. But she's fifteen so yeah no way.

She was cool and volunteered to help us on our journey. She has a private jet so yeah there goes the wings excuse. I couldn't say no for some reason. Already, I thought of her as like, a big sister. It only helped that she was Max's age.

Anyways, we stayed for a couple of nights because we were not rushing and of course, everyone arranged it that Max and Fang got a room together and that Jill and I were in a room together. I hope they have a comfortable couch. I'm not trying to be mean but I'm not sharing a bed or sleeping place with ANYONE, let alone a girl. I'm only thirteen! But, since we got Britney and no matter what Total was going with Angel, we had an odd number so I was hoping that I would get a room by myself but since nobody would be in the same room as Gazzy, he got the room. I so envy him.

The days at the hotel are not even worth reporting because we just ate and sat on our lazy molasses getting to know each other.

Well, the last day is worth the story. A huge bomb exploded and since we were on top of the building and the bomb was planted under the hotel, we didn't die like everyone else-I felt sad- but we got blown off the building. Luckily, we all had wings, except Brittney. Since I'm the fastest, I rescued her. What was weird was that Jill was giving me dirty looks. Why? Brittney is FIFTEEN! And I _talk_ like a twelve year old. Good grief. Actually, as it turns out, Jill was gone, and I was imagining things. Weird, right?

So instead of hotels that blow up, we stayed at a camp that could possibly have giant spiders the size of your body. Talk about the next best thing.

**Meet my friend. It's named "Line"-**

Funny how people say that you mature as you grow older. Actually, you mature with the more shit you see.

I heard a noise. A quiet noise (I have great ears) that sounded like a laptop that was starting.

I went outside so that I could see what made the noise.

It was Brittney. She was looking up information about the School. Did she tell me? No, I ama nija so I could get a good view form a tree without a sound even gracing her ear. I'm pretty sure that I am Chuck Norris's grandson.

I finally came down.

"Hey."

"Oh! Shadow! You scared me. Come here, look what I found out about the school."

Good, she wasn't acting suspicious, video chatting someone about our abilities or worst of all watching porn. That came out way to strong, it was a joke.

Just then, Jill came out. She eyed me, no imagining and she asked us in a very snarly tone,

"What are you doing? Are you sure you can trust her? I say we dump her."

I was extremely annoyed. "Jill! We can trust her! She is a non-crazy scientist who just wants to help us. She could give us the advantage against the totally crazy scientists that want to experiment on us. Chill.

Max was woken apparently. She came out. "What's going on?" Brittney was quick.

"I think that you all were injected with not only bird DNA, but you were injected with the personality of another animal. Except Jill, whose personality is more human than human. Sorry."

I grinned. "That must be why she is so jealous that I can pick up girls with the snap of a finger.

Brittney and Max rolled their eyes, but were grinning too.

Jill swept into a rage apparently and stormed into her tent. Too much Starbucks I guess.

Then we heard a noise so loud, Beethoven could have heard it. We followed the sound and of course, it was giant spider that was bigger than Max, Brittney and _moi_ combined. And it was looking at me.

**Look, line's back! -**

We fought the spider with such ferocity that Brittney was astonished. It's not a normal thing that Max and a newcomer would get along but they did, and well.

We woke everyone up and we got the hell out of there. We headed straight to the school with no stops. If we were hungry or tired, then we could get on Brittney's jet.

We got there to Illinois and actually, Brittney's jet needed fuel. We stopped at a gas station. That is where shit really stared to hit the fan.


	6. Refueling the jet

**Another chapter! Here it is!**

Max POV

That spider was huge. It was slimy, huge, and mean and was rigged with bomb wires, which luckily, Gazzy could defuse.

Now, we were buying fuel for Brittney's jet so we could get on with our adventure. The adventure that Shadow and his gang put my flock on.

Shadow was, different than any other boy that I know, and he was my brother. Yep.

He was funny and I regret not knowing that he was my brother for the first fifteen years of my life.

Shadow POV

So, like, we were just walking down alleys looking for the fueling place. We just got the fuel and then figured out that the idiot who designed Brittney's jet made it so the fuel wouldn't fill up the jet for a while so that we had to wait half an hour so that we could fly it. And we couldn't leave Brittney to dry, so we were stuck.

We decided to play game. It was called, what would you do if…..

I was going to have some fun with that.

I was first.

"What would you do if unicorns invaded your room and you were eating a sandwich that someone cursed so you couldn't stop eating it until it was done?"

Asher, un-normally, raised his hands. "I would stuff the sandwich in my mouth and fight the unicorns! Now, it's my turn. What would you do if you were triple-dog-dared to jump off a building with only a possibility that a jet would catch you?"

Krystal raised her hand and giggled. Oh brother.

"I would do it and fly silly! Who cares if the jet would catch me or not? I have wings so I can fly!"

Asher looked really dumbly-like, he was really embarrassed.

It was Krystal's turn. "What would you do if-"

She was abruptly interrupted by a loud noise. It was the same noise that we heard from the spider we saw in the jungle. _Please_, I don't want it to be a spider. But no. It was Brittney's phone. In fact, she recorded the sound of the spider and set it as her ringtone, because everyone loves it when they are reminded of their worst nightmare. On a scale of 1-26, guess how scared I am of spiders? I would say about a million-bajillion-cazillion. I am EXTREMELY arachnophobic.

Goodness, spiders are worse than a horde of wolves that have pet bumble bees that have wasps and yellow-jackets as their body guards. The funny thing is, Jill loves spiders, Asher doesn't really have an opinion and Krystal has actually never seen a spider. Not even in pictures and stuff. So, I'm the only one afraid of spiders. I was actually bit by a spider once that wasn't poisonous, and I stayed home from school for three days and….-

Not another boring word about spiders. (Whoops just did. I just burned myself.)

But another sound, one that was funnier but had a not-so funny face, someone said in a rappy-tone,

"Yo baby yo baby yo baby yo!" It was a gangster. Oh my god. He pulled out his knife and lunged at me.


	7. Running into trouble

**Yea, that last chapter was a filler, but now, I have a nice fight scene for you guys!**

I was fast and I punched him right in his face. His friends came rushing after us and there were about 30 of them. We were outnumbered, which really sucked. We were brutally being attacked. One guy came up to me and tried to punch me. I dodged it and gave him a round-house kick. I punched his face and then I reached into his body and took his heart out, and I threw him and knocked down ten other gangsters. Can you say overkill? I can say STRIKE!"

I was now being bombarded with so many punches and kicks it was like the hardest mode on Double Dragon on steroids. But, I was keeping up I have you thinkin' I Jimmy Lee MOFO! Yeah, my gangster impression is so bad I bet you didn't even know that I was trying lol.

Well now, Brittney, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were all out of it, and were in cages-which by the way, I have no idea where they got these cages- so more people could gang up on the rest of us.

Four guys were in front of Iggy making so much noise that it was messing with his senses. Four more guys snuck up behind him and jumped him and took him out. There he goes. Asher was simply beat up by 7 of them. Shiznit

Krystal broke down emotionally and just let them put her in the cage. Total was still fighting, but he got his paws tied up and was tossed in a cage.

It was just Jill, Fang, Max and I. Typical.

First was Fang surprisingly, but you can't blame him for not being able to beat up 20 guys kicking his ass. He was putting up a good fight though, I'll give him that.

Unfortunately, Max, my sister was next. She was stabbed in the leg, punched in the nose, cut in the arm and got kneed in the stomach.

I was thrown into a rage. Jill was fighting but was way too weak. She was only fighting the leader and two other guys. I grabbed the leader and I broke his nose, broke his leg, broke his arm and broke his hand. The other 27 guys ganged up on me and let me just say that when they were done, it was a mess.

I had been cut open in 4 different places. I had 3 broken limbs. I was pretty sure that I had a concussion. But worst of all, I felt helpless, which was really embarrassing.

The gangsters ran-without the cages-and everyone came rushing to me.

I can't believe that that happened. That was the most embarrassing thing in my life. I was mugged by thirty guys on motorized cycles. And I didn't even see it coming!

All of the sudden, I heard Brittney say,

"He has a small chance of surviving. Nothing can withstand that. It will take a miracle for him to survive."

Krystal was crying and Asher was pissed and he uttered something I thought I'd never hear him say.

"Why did he die? Why, why, why? Why did he have to _fucking _die?"

Then, I shut my eyes and I heard Jill sob "NO!"


	8. Confusion and stitches

**HEY GUYS! (Way over-used phrase) The chapter that all 9 of you have been waiting for! The part where Shadow might die! (But I can't, he's the main character so shh!) Anyways, here's the chapter.**

Funny how sometimes you feel like you might die but you don't. Well, I'm not dead… yet but I was thinking some deathly thoughts like… 'Will I die?' 'Will the flock survive if I die?' 'Overall, how will they act or react?

I bore myself sometimes, thinking about useless thoughts and countless ways that I might die. But there's not a bunch that I am able to do right now so I guess that I will have to stick with it.

The ground was really hard, so I was so thankful, lucky and glad that Jill perched my head on her lap. She looked scared to death. And I would be too if someone on my team who is the greatest fighter would die. Even my jokes are lame when I'm half-dead and three-fourths alive. Even that one sucked so badly.

Those gangsters were going to pay if they ever saw me again, if I am even breathing at that point. Well, if they saw the rest, they would have it, I hope.

So much crud has been happening in my life lately that I can barely keep up with it. It's just like, "Okay so you are done with that now go ahead and do this but as fast as you can.

This reminds of Kick-Ass except for the fact that I don't have steel in my body and I'm actually going to die. Will I die? I have no idea. I had no idea what Jill or anyone else was thinking.

All of the sudden, her blonde and blue hair was in my face-so effing soft by the way-and she had kissed me just like Max did to Fang in the first book/movie/second Manga.

Say WHAAAAAAA?

My eyes shot open and my heart was pounding, but then I was almost dead again but this time I knew I would stay alive.

What was I supposed to say? We had eight faces staring at us like we were both crazy. Actually, Max was smiling-psycho- and Fang had a little smirk. Oh my god what is wrong with these people? UGH!

Well, I said the only thing I could say. And you may think I'm being a rip off but my tooth hurt really bad and I'm pretty sure that it was either broken or out of its socket.

"Owwwwwwwww. My too' ith 'illing me. Bu' no ho'pi'al. No' rizking i'. I am truly a master mind…at being an idiot.

Jill looked really embarrassed. Why? Oh yeah.

"Oh, um I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just snapped I guess."

For some reason, my stomach hurt. And I just ate! It was ridiculous. And Asher, always (not) the one to lighten the mood, said….

"I so wish that I could have a pet elephant. It would be totally awesome." And of course, Krystal giggled again, and it sounded so trippy in the state that I am in. Luckily, Brittney is like a doctor so on her jet, she fixed me up.

Good gosh, I swear that she is like a magician, Brittney, with that doctor thing. She found out that she can put the _ in the_ and it will_ _. Now, I am not trying to sound uneducated because I'm not. In fact, I was always on honor roll and always had a 4.0 GPA. Anyways, I needed about 42 stitches and she has millions so that was not a problem, other than my knee fudging hurts really bad.

Anyways, no one else was really hurt that bad and she didn't charge us. So we were already on our way to the school.

We got to the school, and figured out that the Erasers never went retired and the M-Geeks and Flyboys were just built so that was a pretty heavy surveillanced place. But instead of brute force like we normally do, and get hurt, we decided that stealth was our best option. But of course, that lasted 20 seconds.

"Stop right there!" came a heavily robot-y voice.

"PREPARE ALL BATTLE STATIONS!" Oh Asher, what would I do with you?

"HUT TWO THREE FOUR HUT TO A TREE FOE! AND SEIZE FIRE!" Cheese and rice! What was is problem?

An eraser came to me and I tried desperately to kick him but my leg hurt too badly. So what I did was….punched him. Innovative, right? Well, I beat him up and a couple of others and flyboys and stuff but the other guys were getting it hardcore. Even Asher.

"RETREAT! RETREAT! COME BACK ANOTHER TIME AND ANOTHER DAY! RAIN, RAIN GO AWAY!"

Good grief. And Krystal giggled and said…

"They stole your elephant" And that was actually effective. Asher went into a half-silly half-you-don't mess-with-me-rage, and he killed all of the everythings.

We figured out though that this school was really abandoned, so where could we have been experimented? And why were there creations that have obviously been created less than 24 hours ago?

Well, we found out one thing. The place that we were experimented on is Paris. Yay, whoop-di-doo and yadda yadda yadda.

And we found that out in the secret lab in the bottom of the basement.

So Paris it is, and let me say that I've actually always wanted to see the Eifel Tower. Just like I've always wanted to visit the Statue of Liberty and the Empire State Building. Those would be awesome, but we were on to Paris, the country smaller than Texas, and Alaska.

We got a hotel and we all just had one large sweet. It was ginormous and I am so glad that Brittney's rich.

"I really think that we should've stopped in New York and got a less-fancy hotel so I'm not tempted to get lost, and also because we could've got there by morning, or at least afternoon (giggles)"

She is my sister, right.

Well now, we were staying at the (unpronounceable word) (unpronounceable word), so we were set.

But we were fighting over when we should leave, and we decided that we leave at noon, maybe after in case we are hungry.

But now, that didn't matter. I was safe and sound, and that was all I could think about, when I drifted to sleep.


	9. On top of the Eiffel Tower

**O_O. What did you guys think? Too cheesy? Too corny? And, you know what I'm talking about!**

"_Come on this way!" Brittney rushed me as we walked towards the facility where we would learn more about ourselves from the files that my father's goons had on us._

"_Come on!" I had no idea where the rest of the flock was. Right now, it was just me and Brittney._

_We finally got there, and Brittney was able to get into the computer. Normally, we just saw the usual "escaped" or "Invalid Access". Then, we came to mine. I had to go check on a noise I heard._

_When I came back, the words that Brittney said. "Shadow….I just found out that…I'm your sister._

Oh my god. That has got to be the scariest dream that I have ever had and the most non-realistic. I mean, Brittney as my sister? We are nothing alike. Not even in hair. Before my hair was dyed the wonderful color of blue, it used to be black. Brittney was like the purest blonde you would find, without going into white or yellow. Plus, that would mean that my mom had way too many babies. And we are all about the same age. But I'm the youngest, because Krystal actually came out before me. But I won't go into detail about the day I was born.

It was a peaceful night and no one was stirring a bit. I got up because there was no way I could go back to sleep after that, and I went to the restaurant that was open 24/7. I ordered the hot wings, bacon, and steak and had some ice cream and fries on the side (not at the same time!) Man, it was delicious; the whole meal was like a little taste of heaven or perfection.

When I came back, I counted heads, just to make sure we had everyone. There were ten other people and Total, but I could hear his snoring from a mile away, so no worries. So one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…

"Hey." A voice behind me made me jump, but just a little, because I am not a sissy.

"Cheese and rice Jill! What are you doing up this late?"

"I heard someone get up. What are you doing this late?"

"I had a bad dream and I couldn't sleep. I went to the restaurant because I was starving."

"Oh. Hey, you want to go see the Eiffel Tower? I mean, there is no way I'm going back to sleep and I heard that you get a great view from the top. Plus, I need to exercise my wings. They are getting crampy."

Just then, Fang woke up. "What are you two doing up so late? And, does the restaurant have hot wings?"

Just then, Max woke up. "Fang, go back to bed. Leave them alone. They don't want you snooping around." At this point, we were on the window sill. The last thing we heard from Fang was; "Whatever you say honeybunches." And then we took off while we heard an angry growl from Max.

As I thought about her name, I thought about Jill's. "Hey, is there any other name that you would want?"

"No. It would be too complicated. Plus, the more I hear it said, the more I like it, Jill."

"Okay. Hey, have you ever been to the Eiffel Tower? I have not."

"No. Never even have been to Paris. It's kind of cool here actually."

We were going 80 miles per hour, so it wasn't hard for Fang to pass us and nearly knock us off of our hinges. He was followed by Max. "GET OVER HERE AND KISS ME YOU BASTARD!"

"Oh wow! Wasn't that interesting?" I could barely hear Jill. Then, Asher, and Krystal came with Asher screaming "BLOODY MURDER! BLOODY MURDER! THERE IS A PSYCHO CHASING ME! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT DREAM I HAD WHEN THAT UNICORN WAS CHASING ME BECAUSE I STOLE HIS PONY SLAVE!"

"Calm down silly, it's just me, Krystal! I'm not going to kill you!"

And pretty soon, everyone was flying and shouting, except for Brittney.

Jill and I were alone on the top of the Eiffel Tower, and we just sat there talking about favorite colors and foods and movies. It was cool; because she talked so soft it was so quiet that you could hear the crickets.

Max and the rest were away at the hotel. Not sleeping, but playing tag outside. I don't envy them one bit. Sometimes you just need a little bit of time alone with your best friend. We haven't got to since we found Brittney and the gangsters beat us up and Jill actually…..

Well, now I decided that it might as well be time to be loud because dawn must have been close as we had been there for 2 hours since midnight. So, I decided to tell a joke.

"Did you hear about that guy who got hit in the head with a soda bottle? He was lucky it was a soft drink."

She just chuckled.

"Why did the cop smell? Because he was on duty!"

She laughed. Now for the kicker.

"Now, don't take this too serious okay? It's a joke. Your mam is so fat that when she walked in front of the TV I missed 15 episodes!"

She started to just crack up! She could not control herself. Just like I couldn't control myself. I couldn't help myself. She looked so pretty in the pale moonlight, her soft double b hair flowing in the air.

I leaned over, and kissed her. We sat there for about fifteen minutes until she almost fell off and she caught herself. She flew away as fast as possible. We got at the hotel, and everyone was asleep. Then, I fainted.


	10. Bye Bye Brittney

**OOH! A teaser! How'd you like that one? Also, pretty soon, I'll start a new, non-Max Ride story, based on Child's Play and I will start a series with my own characters.**

"Well, we were just on the Eiffel Tower discussing when we should go and all of the sudden, he looked pale and we rushed him home and he fainted.

I woke up with Brittney leaned over me and examining my head, looking for any possible causes of my faint like a fever, which tells me that Jill didn't tell her or anybody. Jill was watching anxiously and perhaps even enviously at Brittney, to see if she was getting too close.

She looked confused and I kind of felt sad for her. I was confused when that happened to me, so a girl like her can definitely be scared too. But she did it first.

Brittney was confused and looked at us staring at each other. She then smiled, and I was instantly sur that she knew what had happened.

"Okay. I see. Your faint was just caused by stress and worry. No biggie"

Max was still confused, as she said "But why was he worried? Why was he stressed out all of the sudden?"

"Well…." Brittney began. Don't do it Brit!

"They were on the Eiffel Tower, alone and you know what happens at that point Max."

Oh that bitch! I couldn't believe that she would say that after every time that I was nice to her!

Every one's eyes went wide, and Jill looked furious.

I spoke first though, luckily.

"Oh. You bitch. There's no proof."

She giggled. "Haha. Well, I just call it like I see it.

And…..Jill snapped. "You bitch! I knew that you were trouble! We should have just left you at that hotel. You have been nothing but the trouble since then. You can't fly, you can't keep a secret and you must think that you are soo pretty and cool with pure blonde hair and with the fact that you are a doctor and a scientist." Shit. I needed to stop this before it happens.

I quickly sprang up and got between the two, and Jill looked like someone called her the dirtiest name there is. Brittney looked like a mixture of sad and surprise.

"You know what? Fine, I'll go. I bet you can do this without me, so I am just going to leave. See you Shadow. See you Max."

And she was gone and out of my life. I was really disappointed.

"Everyone leave except Jill. Please, now."

They left, and that is where I snapped, nothing like myself,

"What the Hell are you thinking? Just because you didn't like her doesn't mean that the rest of us don't! She saved my life! I'm the person that you cried for when I almost died! Without her, you wouldn't have me. In fact, you would be dead. I am the one that wanted to check into a hotel right then and there, and if we didn't do that, who knows what kind of stuff that's out there! You can't fight by yourself yet and it sucks but it seems that I am the only one who looks out after you! The others are too busy! Jesus! Come on. Get the rest. We are leaving right now, no questions asked!

I jumped out of the sill. I looked straight ahead and only looked back once to make sure that they were following me. Jill stayed in the back. What was happening with us? Why were we like this? This never happened before. I always felt comfortable around her, not nervous or faint.

Was she that jealous of Brittney? And if so, why? It's not like I'm Fang and she's Brigid! I know for a fact that Brittney is not a traitor. Plus, just because I hang with a girl, doesn't mean I like her.

Anyways, enough with the mushy stuff, I had other things to worry about. Like, figuring out who experimented on us, kicking their butts, living in peace and then comes the mushy stuff. Well, let's actually wait until I'm like, sixteen, because then it will be weird and blah blah blah!

We finally got to the place we were experimented on at and guess what? It was really heavily guarded. There were M-Geeks, Flyboys and Erasers, along with their newest experiment, vampire ninja hybrids. This was going to be tough as shit. In fact, the best thing we could do is go all apeshit and hope for the best.

We got into the fence with and easily located secret passage (for us) and stepped inside.

This was the fight of our lives.


	11. In we go

**Wassup? I'd upload sooner but my power went out! OMG! Anyways, I have to tell you something. The story has no more than 10-15 chapters left. There will probably be less. But, the next chapters will be filled with reveals, death, and comebacks. I am starting a contest where if a person gets at least one prediction right, (on who dies, comes back and a reveal) I will send them the first couple of chapters of my next story before it's released! The winners will be announced at the end of each event.**

Now it was on like Hong Kong! I rushed some Erasers and figured out that they were the less difficult ones to kick the ice cream out of. They don't have lots of fighting skills and they seem to absorb damage more than plants absorb water and sugar.

I knew it was my job to make sure that Jill, Krystal, and Asher were kept safe, and hope that the other flock survives like we do. I know that's kind of mean to say but really, the younger ones were already in the back, staying as far away as possible. Except Angel, who was reading minds left and right. Also, she was manipulating them.

A punch, kick and then the Erasers go bibbity-bobbity-bam! What's nice, is the vampire ninjas were all just hanging back. That saves the fight with the clones who come as close to Chuck Norris as possible. Maybe they were not even that hard though. Maybe they had somehow messed it up. But I doubt they did. They were the same people that experimented on me. No doubt that they could make successful experiments.

"Shadow!" came a cry. It was Jill, and my heart skipped a beat. She was being ganged up. She was really far away but I could make it in time.

"I'm coming! Just hold on and I will be there!"

I got there and she had managed to defeat the flyboys by herself, and I was so proud.

"Now can I fight by myself? I mean, that would have been hard for you to do."

"Oh. After this is done, you and I are going to spar! You will lose, because I am better than you."

Max cried, "Shadow! Vampire ninja ten o'clock! I turned and I finally saw the face of one of these guys. They were trained to come when you least expect, so I give my father creds. But really, if you are going to make ninjas, then don't bother with Flyboys and Erasers and M-Geeks.

I had a long face off with this guy. It turns out; I am a really good one on one fighter. For every move he did, I had a counter and for every one of my counters, he had a nice little counter of his own, and it kept just going on until I finally had the last laugh, and I figured out the pattern of his freaking teleportation skills. I stole his little knife thing and when he tried to teleport I stabbed him with it and killed it. Then, its ghost did a dance and some green and blue mist came swirling around me and quickly picked me up. I got dropped immediately, and the rest of the ninjas left, so maybe they were not experiments, and they are just working for Jeb.

Suddenly, I felt Max in trouble. It was strange, but she was so I went over to help her. But mid-way, it was like "POP!" and I was there. I had teleported! After you defeat one of those things, they give you one of their powers out of respect. I already had the blade so this was going to be fun.

I figured out how to use it too. What you do is set a destination in your head and then you just run full speed at it and yell "POP!" It was really cool. Eventually, all of the experiments were gone. We were about to walk inside, when guess who stopped us? Brigid! Yep. That's who stopped us.

She injected some kind liquid into herself and she looked like she was a mad lady. She came rushing towards all of us and we thought that we were ready. But apparently, we were not, as she jumped higher than the building and did a huge ground pound that sent everyone but her flying. She picked me up and it was just like the Wolverine, as she had claws from her hands. She was about to stab me, when I released my wings and began to flew with her hands still on my neck. But she slipped, and she was resorting to using my feet as leverage.

Eventually, she fell, and no one bothered to catch her, not even Fang. Her head splattered as she hit the floor. Now, it was time to go in the building that could make us or break us. This was it.

"This is it guys. Come on. Let's go."


	12. Elevator thoughts

**So yeah, that last chapter was mostly a filling chapter but I got a lot planned for the last few. Oh and, I figured that I don't have enough reviewers yet so I am discontinuing the contest that I'm sure no one will enter. But anyways, if you do guess, I got a surprise for you.**

The building was a bustling place with tons of white bright lights that I dubbed "seizure lights". None of us could say a thing. We have waited for this moment for a while, and we have finally come after a long time and near deaths.

But, it didn't look like it would be easy to access anything as there were white coats all around and even the Gen 77 Kids. I couldn't find my father, and I so wanted to punch him in the face, which sucks because again, I can't see him anywhere.

Now we were already in the elevator that could take us to our destiny, whether it be death, or finding who we really are. All I knew was, shit was about to go down. It was never easy for us to do anything because there were always roadblocks in our path. Either way, I was excited.

Jill POV

Were we going to die? I mean I couldn't imagine dying or have one of them dying, especially Shadow.

This was a huge building and what makes that a pain in the butt is that I am scared of heights. That may seem ridiculous but Shadow is afraid of getting his meats mixed with his fruits.

Anyways, we were destined for this moment. I don't think that anything can stop us at this point. Nothing can take us away. Not even death.

Asher POV

I hate this building. It's all black and has no color. I really hate the color of black, despite what those white coats colored my hair. But really, they should get some green in this place or even some orange.

The elevator has a long route to the top. I don't know if we will get there at all. Maybe, we were actually outside the building and we would just go forever and eventually die. That would suck. Or maybe, we could fall and have the elevator explode. That would also suck. I really don't know what will happen though. Just we will have to wait and see.

Krystal POV

WOW! I have NEVER seen a place this gi-NORMOUS! It is totally fantabuliciously BIG! I can't believe though that it is ruined by lack of fashion sense and it has no PINK! WHY IS DERE NO OF DA PINK? That is like, seriously the totally-ist dumbest and stupidest thing ever. You have to have pink or else your fashion is not so fab and and and….

Max POV

Oh my god. This was it. Either way, we would depart after this. Either by death or by nothing left to do. I wonder how I felt about that. I don't want to leave my brother behind but I know that he won't leave his friends and there is only room for like, three more in the flock. 10 is totally the limit. Sheesh. I can't believe that this elevator is so long though. The ride at least. It's like; you are going up in this thing forever. I look around, and see that everyone is anxious and they are waiting patiently.

Fang POV

This new flock or whatever has been fun to meet. It's going to be a bummer to see them go. Max actually seemed happy around them. Max. I looked over at her determined face. I couldn't help but think that she was beautiful. Anyways, I knew we are going to survive. I knew that we were going to split up manually, and not by death. But what I didn't know about was vengeance. We never really got our vengeance, and we are seven so why should they get theirs when they are only 4? That would seem unfair, but I suppose that you get what you get.

Total POV (I know it's insane)

NO! These guys were so fun! I can't believe that we are separating after this. They let us go to Paris, and the food there is absolutely delicious, and we got to go to New York! That's my home town! And, well, I can't leave them, but I was with the Flock first. So what will I do? What will anyone do? I know Shadow is great and all and he really is a great guy, probably my favorite male person, but I admire Jill and her outgoing so much. I would greatly miss her and the food in Paree, because we never get to go there with the regular Flock! What will I do?

Now finally back to Shadow.

I had butterflies in my stomach and I guarantee that if I wasn't with Jill than I would only have half the butterflies. Did I still want her along? HELL YEAH!

But, there is always the possibility of death, and if that possibility is a reality, then we are in huge trouble, because I don't want to die a waste of time and breath. I have to be at least 57.97 years old before I die!

There was a ding, and we were ready to see a white room filled with computers and info pamphlet things.

What we really should have been waiting for, was madness, because as soon as that door opened, we saw people with samurai swords, knight swords, guns with lasers and my father-who looked angry as shit-who was holding a goddamn RPG! Luckily, that was the only one he had, and he only had one rocket.

He fired and we immediately jumper out of the elevator and saw that some of the goons had got blown away. I guess that they didn't see that coming.

Then, A samurai sword goon held the blade up to my neck. Ooh! This was going to be really fun!

**Alright, no more fillers! Don't you agree! It's time for the end. The real end**


	13. Fight Night

**The epic fight scene chapter! OOH! This is one of my favorite chapters.**

I quickly swept the samurai guy and tossed his sword out the window. I don't like to work with weapons unless I'm delivering the fatal blow. I go to kick his chest but he reverses and gets me into the ankle lock.

I do a flip thing and send him into the wall. I'm wondering why no one helps me when I realize that everyone else has their hands full as well. Except Total who was with Angel.

I got up and this time, I did connect with the kick to the chest. He was sent back and did a little kip-up thing in order to get up. I tried for a roundhouse kick and he ducked and he grabbed me to throw me out the window. Well, he threw me out the window but I guess that the idiot forgot that I can freaking fly.

I rush back in to the building and swept him up, as he is not looking. I get him and drop him out the window because I am just nice enough by letting you fall to your death from 179 stories high, onto cement, no grass.

I take a breather because that all happened in a minute and I am tired.

Jill POV  
Oh no! I'm trapped and no one notices. Quickly, I steal a samurai sword and stab one. He's dead. Okay I'm good. I knew there was going to be trouble but I thought that it would be denied access on the computer. I didn't think that there would be twenty guys trying to kill us, now 17 because Total, Shadow and I got one. GOOD FOR TOTAL!

I am still fighting that other samurai and he is starting to get softened up. I deliver the fatal blow, and I send him down the elevator.

Now I rest. This is going so fast that I can barely keep up. But man, I want to help. I just cannot though. I go in.

Shadow POV

I see Max getting ganged up by three of them so I make my way over. I roundhouse kick one and I send him flying backwards. We are fighting the other two side by side and we confuse them by randomly switching who we fight. Eventually, we grab their swords and stab them! RAWH!

Right now we separate and I go to work with Fang. He is also getting ganged. This reminded me of that time when I got beat up and ganged on. I was thinking some random thoughts and how Jill, well, you know.

I help ma bro out and we fight with power, and aggression. I deliver a couple of fists of fury and then let's talk about some of those spin-kicks huh? Totally, they are awesome.

All the guys are gone and that just leaves Jeb. We circle in on him and we are ready to rip him to shreds. He presses a big red button and some more guys come in. I quickly knock Jeb down and go to fight the other guys.

Eventually, I am not fighting anyone and I have the chance to finish Jeb once and for all. I grab a knife and am ready to plunge it into him, when a samurai from behind me stabs me with his sword.

Oh god that hurts really badly! This is the second time that I have been in a fatal stage. Will this be it for me?

Jill POV

I am fighting furiously and I eventually am done with my foes.

I see Shadow, bloody and with a hole in his stomach. He looked pale and he was dozing off.\

NO! Not again! I can't let this happen I just can't. If he dies well, than I don't know. But it won't be good for Jeb.

He winces, and I can tell that he is trying to just hang on until someone helps him out. Probably like a doctor. Not mentioning names.

I try to make my way over but the room is small and there are people who are fighting. I try as best as I can. I eventually come to the samurai that stabbed Shadow and we fight for a while. I am furious the whole time but I try to fight smart because the more aggressive you are the more sloppy you are.

We are still fighting when something blows up. I look out the window and find that the side of the building has been blown out. If we do not hurry fast then we will all die and that includes me. We will not be able to fly because we are not strong enough to hold that building up.

He tries to stab me but I turn around just in time to stop him. I eventually take his sword and have him practically where I want him. The only problem is, he isn't scared, but I kind of am. I mean, wouldn't you be too if your best friend was about to die, and you were fighting a samurai?

I slay the samurai eventually by outsmarting him. We were mid-fight when he pulled out another samurai sword. I don't know why he did it now but anyways, we were in a hold where our swords were locked on one another. Instead of trying to fight it, I moved my sword so he fell, and I took advantage and stabbed him. He was dead.

I look around the room and find that everyone is still standing, and the only bad guy alive was Jeb. They look sad. Because even though it's technically victory, we really suffered a defeat. Our greatest warrior is almost gone.

I go over to him and look at his pale face, and then at the hole in his stomach. Shamefully, it was his last few minutes of life that made me realize something.

It made me realize something I never realized before.

I love him.


	14. When things are gained, things are lost

**OOH! What will happen? Will Shadow survive, and if he does, Will Jill tell him her secret? Find out next on Maximum Ride Flock Meets Flock: Chapter 14! (DUH DUH DUHN!)**

Shadow POV

_No! _

_You'll never be alone!_

_When darkness comes _

_I'll light the night with stars _

_Hear the Whispers in the dark!_

_You'll never be alone! _

_When darkness comes_

_You I'm never far!_

_Hear the Whispers in the dark!_

That's what it felt like for me. I don't think that anyone but the girl that I love could save my life with a simple kiss that said she was scared shitless for me.

No one….in the entire…world.

What happened is that I quickly sprang up and released my wings. I felt better, and the hole didn't hurt anymore. I looked over at Jill who was smiling like she got a pony and it was her fourth birthday. Except it had the slight quirk to it that only she could have, and that my friend is probably one of the prettiest smiles ever. I decide at that point that as long as I was alive, she was to live. No one could take her place. I would actually rather have Asher or Krystal die, not that I wanted either of them to.

I looked at Jeb. He had a cowardly expression and rightfully so. This whole fiasco, he was behind it all. He was the mastermind as he was every single damn time. I really cannot believe that he is my father. He is nothing like me. I go over to him, and I grab a samurai sword. Then, I utter the last word he will ever hear: "Goodbye" I raise the sword and bring it down with force.

There was an explosion, and the whole building was already falling. Someone was bombing the building!

Quickly, we all jumped out, the ones who could fly, and we left Jeb for dead. There was no way that he would be able to survive the next explosion caused by the building itself. He was a just a normal human, and I wonder why he never experimented on himself.

Anyways, we got out of there and landed onto the building right beside it. We were huffing and puffing. We were all out of breath, and we did not even find one single thing out about ourselves. So, I guess that we have to say goodbye to Max and the gang.

I suck at goodbyes, even for when it's only going to be sixteen hours or something. We all looked at each other like we knew that this moment was coming that we have known for the past week. I really didn't want to say goodbye to my other sister Max or to Fang or any of them. This was truly heart breaking as it is. I feel like I have known these guys since the second grade and now I am just supposed to leave them. It will be just back to the four of us, me Jill, Krystal and Asher. And they will go back to just seven, if you count Total.

"So, I guess, that his is goodbye so…..goodbye." The way that Jill said it, I wanted to cry, except I have not cried in ten years. But she sounded so heartbroken and I really do not blame her I mean, she has gon through so much shit in the past week or so that I don't even know how she is still sane, and the only reason I am is because I'm Shadow Martinez. That's right; I am keeping that as my last name.

We were just about to say goodbye, when someone held a gun to Asher's head. Oh goddammit! She said that if either of us move, she will blow this building up and it will create an explosion so big that the whole country of France will be no longer existent, and I was not intent on finding out if she was bluffing or not.

Then, she pointed at Jill, and she tossed Asher aside.

BAM! My heart stopped. But instead of Jill falling to the ground, the bomber lady fell, with a bullet hole in her head, and behind her was the pure blonde wonder-Brittney. She had come through for us, and to that, we owed her our life.

"OH MY GOD!" Krystal exclaimed.

"I'm so glad that that wasn't my head." Asher stated.

Then, we heard the dreaded gunshot again. My stomach hurt, and Krystal began to sob.

_We held our breath when the clouds began to form_

_But you were lost in the beating of the storm_

_And in the end we were made to be apart_

_In separate chambers of the human heart_

_Oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I'm swimming in the smoke_

_Of bridges I have burned_

_So don't apologize_

_I'm losing what I don't deserve_

_What I don't deserve_


	15. More things lost

**This chapter made me sad **

I looked down, and saw that the bullet had not gone inside my body or at least it as still visible on the outside of my body. Luckily, it was not on the side of my heart, because no matter what I would be dead then.

So, why was Krystal crying? I look at Asher, who has a bullet, strait through _his _heart, and now it felt like I had one in mine.

"I'm so sorry. I should have not been standing there. Just know that I will always be in your hearts. Sadly, I have no heart now. It was ripped away. Goodbye." He collapsed, but he was still breathing. Krystal went over to him.

"NO! Asher! Come on you got to wake up! Brittney can help you! Come on! You are strong!"

"It's…..a bullet to the heart. There's nothing I can do. He'll be dead in a matter of minutes." Brittney sounded like she might cry, and I can understand that. Jill had never paid much attention to Asher even when we were normal, but she looked shocked like she couldn't believe it.

"WHAT! We spend this whole adventure together and finally finish it, just for him to die?! This is like a movie. A sick, twisted movie with a false happy ending, and when you figure out that there is a twist you can't finish the movie. I can't finish the movie. I'm sorry, but I can't."

What did she mean by that? I didn't know, so I asked her. "Jill, if you are saying what I think you are saying or even if you are not, you have gone mad. You can't just leave after someone dies! If Super Man died, do you think that Wonder Woman would leave the Justice League?"

"I'll stay for the funeral. But then I'll run away, cut my wings off and be normal. I'm not asking you to follow. I know that it's hard."

UGGGGHHH! MY LIFE AGGRAVATES ME SO MUCH! Krystal was still sobbing over a some-what delirious Asher.

"No come on! You have to live! If you don't live, then I will never be the same! I'll go INSANE probably!"

Great. After the funeral, there will just be me, and maybe Brittney. Asher's dead, Krystal will go insane and Jill is leaving. My life is just one big mess isn't it?

"Krystal…..Krystal," Asher began. "I….I,I…I love you."

Then, Krystal went freaking HAYWIRE! "NO! I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU CAN'T DIE, NO! YOU CAN'T! OOOHHHH I HATE YOU SO MUCH JEB!" That was enough to make Fang flinch. But why did she say Jeb? I looked up and saw Jeb with a sniper rifle on the top floor of another building. That bastard! That's it. I am going to find him and kill him twenty six times!

Asher started again. "Shadow, take care of Krystal. Don't let her go insane. I am counting on you. And Krystal. I know that you love me too. Just stay strong, okay?"

Jill lost it again. She kissed him, and he was still alive, and now had the biggest grin on his face. Then, he stopped breathing. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Krystal and even Max cried. Fang, Brittney, Jill and I were tougher than the rest, and even we had trouble suppressing our tears. Asher was dead. Bye bye.

Fast forward to the funeral and I literally had to drag Krystal there. She is heavier than I expected, and she definitely wasn't willing to go and see her dead friend. We heard the guy say the things, and this made me realize why I never went to any funerals. They were truly saddening, and just to sit there is enough to make you cry, not that I did.

Max and the rest of the flock were here too, and the same people were crying. But this time, Max was crying in Fang's shoulder. I felt so bad for everyone to endure this experience. Asher knew me better than most people, just not Jill. I couldn't believe that he was dead. I wondered that if one more of us were to die, who it would be.

I hated his so much, and the fact that Jill was leaving afterwards was enough to make me cry, and I probably will too, despite my hatred for crying. I spent my whole life with these three and now that one is gone, so is everyone else. I would kill that bastard Jeb, even if it's the last thing I do.

Jill POV

Krystal had agreed to come with me so that she could be normal too. She just didn't want to deal with the fact that her is so effed up that shit just keeps hitting the goddamn fan. I just hated how Shadow was so, persistent. He is always so determined to do anything he sets out to do. But, at the same time, it's kind of cute…

I really hate leaving him to dry like this, as he was always there for me, and I was always the one in trouble. He didn't need me, he wanted me, and that made me feel a little better. We left, after we told Shadow goodbye, and when we were almost to the end of the cemetery, Max came up and told us goodbye and that she wishes us luck. Then Brittney came over and said goodbye. We hugged and we forgave each other. Then a limo pulled up and men in black suits came and grabbed a hold of me, Krystal and Max! They were trying to put chloroform over my nose but I have gotten better at fighting. Brittney came and help, but got punched and knocked out. Total came over and tried to help too, but more guys came and then the world was black.

Shadow POV

I tried several times to make sure that no one left, and on the last time, I saw one person missing and…

I turned around to see Total limping with Brittney at his side. As soon she saw me, she started bawling. What the hell happened? Where the "F" was Max? Brittney, still sobbing, answered me with "I went to say goodbye and as soon as I turned away there were guys in black suits and they chloroformed them. I tried, but I couldn't help, and neither could Total."

This really swept me into a rage I didn't know existed. Nobody had a clue where they might be. But I knew. I knew all too well. When I was little, my foster parents would always go to the places where my father worked. They once took me to a boat in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. It was a huge ocean liner, special for its time, and the tradition was that in that very same spot, there was always a new ship every year. That's where he was going.

We immediately took off for flight and left this cemetery behind, with Asher's dead body. Maybe he was like Ari, and he could rise from the dead. But the opposite happened, to someone else. And I was pretty sure I'd vomit.

Jill POV

Cheese and rice! My head was absolutely killing me! It was driving me insane and I was only awake for 6 seconds! Well now, I was in a little glass room with only one giant window that looks out into a long, narrow hallway. Actually, I guess it was just my point of view. I saw three guys side-by-side walking in it, not so narrow after all.

I was suspended by a rope hat was hung on a hook. I thought about getting myself out, but my hands were tied and under me were….FREAKING BUZZSAWS! Yeah. And they were running all right. Faster than you can say plasma. Beside me were Krystal and Max. Oh no! I know what was happening, and it wasn't pretty. He was going to be asked to choose me, Max or Krystal. This was going to crush him! And the ones that he didn't choose would die. Two of us would die no matter what, and I began to cry.


	16. Even more things lost :(

**I am finally doing a disclaimer! I am not James Patterson; therefore I do not own Maximum Ride. I wish I did though….. Anyways, this chapter can be described in three words: Laughin' Jokin' Numnuts. No, I am just kidding, it is a combination of death, secrets and action.**

Wow, my life is messed up. I've been threw exploding hotels, giant spiders, a huge fight with gangsters, almost dying, getting kissed, two huge fights with lab experiments, and almost dying again, getting kissed by that same person again, having my best friend killed and now having my two sisters and my unofficial girlfriend get kidnapped.

We were flying, when I heard a voice in my head. _Oh no!_ I thought. _Don't worry; it's just me, Angel._ Oh. Thank goodness, but wait… isn't she the voice? _That was made up. It was actually Jeb. He was the voice. Is. _So, why are you in my brain? _Because I wanted to know what you were feeling, what you are thinking. I know you are sad, but everything will be okay, I hope. And no, I really cannot see into the future. _Well, I hope everything's okay. My sisters and my…Jill got kidnapped! _Wait, what the? That's weird._ What is weird? _I wasn't reading your last few thoughts, which means you must have sent them somehow. And I wasn't trying to send you my last thought, which means you must have accidently read my mind. I know it seems weird, but we can breathe underwater so-_SWEET! I can read minds! And send thoughts! This was going to be so awesome! If I make it out alive.

Angel came closer to me, and she flew right beside me. _I know you are upset, and now isn't the greatest time, but….if…if….._It's okay, you can say whatever you need to. Just say it. _If we can't save them, I'll ask Fang if we can keep you, and I'll be your new sister. _She looked up at me with such great sorrow that I almost cried. Almost, hence, almost. That creeped me out a little. The thought of any of them dead, made me almost cry again. Just then, I pulled her into a hug, and gave her a (brotherly, not, just ew gross no) kiss on the forehead. She is the smartest seven-year old I know. And I know myself. If Max were to…..well then Angel would then be my baby. Fang and I would watch over her so hard that anyone hostile who comes near her will be dead faster than he can say oh shitake mushrooms. And I am dead fudging serious!

Angel POV

Shadow was a nice guy, and he seemed like the guy that would always survive. Like Fang. He (already) and Fang were like, the closest to brothers I've ever had, without really being related like Gazzy. But now, we might reach our breaking point. We are already beat up from those fights in Paris, that I feel like everything is numb. Then, I picked up on Shadow's thoughts. He kept saying the words over and over again.

"I'm so fucking pissed."

Jill POV

We were all sobbing, when suddenly we realized that there were buttons, made especially for us on the other side of the window. Yay! I feel so freaking special!

What if Shadow doesn't pick me? I'll die! And so will someone else! But what if he does? The other two will die! Either way, he'll be D-E-V-I-S-T-A-T-E-D-!-!-!-!-!-! The glass was sound proof too, so he would watch us die in silence, while probably throwing shit around. Cursing Jeb's name and the bomber lady's name. I hated this, all of this, and I wondered that if I survived, would it ever freaking end? It didn't squawking seem like it!

The buzz saws raged beneath us and we were all scared. Scared to death.

Shadow POV

I saw the ship! In the perfect place. We got there, and we had to find a way in. There was no way in except a door with a password. Secretive much? Anyways, we were all tired, and figured to break the windows. But I had to do this by myself.

"Listen guys, I know you want to help, but I have some unfinished business to take care of. Okay?

"Okay," They all said. Owch. That kind of stung.

I got in there and walked around the halls for about twenty five minutes. Finally, I found a door, and I saw Max, Jill and Krystal, looking like zombies. Oh my god! I pounded on the glass, and they didn't hear me. Dammit! It's sound proof! I sent them thoughts, and they were all thrilled to see me.

The next thing wasn't so pleasant. I saw a sign that said choose one, the others die. That did it. I felt my face start to wet, tears were streaming down my face. Oh my god! I was actually crying. UUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I hate this part of my life! It sucks!

I couldn't choose one. No. Not in a million years. I would die if they had to. Die instead of them. But that couldn't happen. No, the rest of the flock wouldn't allow it, and my body and brain my not agree with my heart either.

But then, I hatched a plan. My was now calm, and I looked at their faces. Krystal was now crying, Max was bracing herself and Jill was both scared and relieved. I was about to press Jill's but, when I took out that vampire ninja's knife, threw it as hard as I could threw the glass in a boomerang pattern and I cut their ropes. They flew out and we were now running to the door that led back outside.

Then Ari, my half-brother, jumped out and clawed Krystal's ribs. "OWW!" That was a horrible sound. "NO!" I screamed, and I grabbed her and hurled myself up into the ceiling, expecting a hard collision. But no. I actually when super-sonic speed and created an explosion so big the ship blew up. Luckily, everyone else far away, and Ari was dead quicker than he appeared.

We landed in Nevada, and I set Krystal down. No! NO! NO NO NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOO! She can't die! It just isn't fair! This just is not fair!

"Shadow…..come close…..please." I did. What did she want? "What do you want?"

"I …..need to tell you something. Something important. *Sigh*. We aren't really brother and sister."

Say Whaaaaaaaaaaaa? "The white coats did it to protect my mom. We weren't even born on the same floor, let alone the same room. You two, Jill and you, were made better than Asher and I. We wouldn't get new powers, dead or alive. You two do. She doesn't know it yet. She can do everything you can, except for one thing. You have four times as much health as anyone else on the planet, making you resistant to normally deadly wounds. We three only have 1.5 as much health. Big difference.

I couldn't believe, but I did. She would never lie, but she did. This was confusing and agonizing.

"You were experimented to survive, to adapt more than any of us, and you can choose one person, who is already living, enhanced and not related, to live with you forever and you can give them everything you have. But, you have a soul-mate. And soul-mates aren't made from birth. They are made throughout life and are finally chosen not by you, but by your heart. I know who it is. I know how it ends. But I can't tell you the future. Just know, you all survive, if the future I'm thinking of is right. Your soul-mate is…"

Jill POV

I already cried for her dying, so I am not sharing it with you.

Anyways, I am pretty sure that despite all my efforts, his soul-mate was Brittney. It had to be. He couldn't possibly love me. Yeah, I admitted to loving him, but he never did me. Well, I didn't say it to his face, but, you get the picture. He just always listens to her so intently, that I don't think he wants her to stop talking. I held back my tears at this realization.

Brittney POV

I really hope that Jill gets this one. We have had our differences in the past, especially talking about Shadow, but to be honest, she deserves it. And, I don't like Shadow that way. I feel something else…..

"Wait…. I can't tell you your soul-mate just yet. I have to tell you something else. You still do have another sister. And she is a twin in the family." I raised my eyebrow. Then, I knew everything, every-BODY. From Jill to me, I knew.

Shadow POV

I knew she was dying but I couldn't help but be pissed off. She never lied to me, in her whole life, but she did tell one huge lie. I can't believe it. "What? Is it my twin? Huh? Is she dead? Is she a liar like you?"

"Shadow, please. I'm sorry." All I could do was hold back tears, nothing I could say. I looked at Jill who was upset.

"Shadow….your sister is….Max's twin. They are the opposite of identical. They don't know it. She is alive. You have met her. You still know her. Your sister, Max's twin, was guaranteed safety, at Doctor M's request. Your sister is Brittney.

My heart stopped. Could it be true? That is what I have always wanted since my first conversation with her. Remember? I said that she already felt like a big sister! Then, I finally realized something. She was a professional scientist at _fifteen._

"You guys were always smart, she is a scientist, and when Harvard and Brown and all the major schools heard of your scores on all of your tests, they wanted you immediately. You and Fang are literally almost the same. Yes, you are stronger, but you are practically the next version of him. And Max, she is your polar opposite, yet your second biggest strength. All you share is strength and determination and the way you think alike, but that is common for family. And your strongest strength is weirdly your soul-mate. Your soul-mate is…._Jill._ The last word was barely a whisper. I know time to absorb this before she died in my arms, I couldn't get thoughts from her.

I swore revenge on the people that did this to her. It still felt like she was my sister. The next thing I'll do is freaking KILL JEB!

I fucking promise!


End file.
